


Colorful Confessions

by YellowSniper64



Series: We Were Just Kids When We Fell In Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts is an adult in this, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: In a big building that almost everyone hates, filled with students that mostly despise each other... Well, that's Marvel Middle & High School for you!MM&HS is chaos, no matter what grade you're in. There's drama in every class, a few bullies getting around, and what happens when you throw 'finding your soulmate' into the mix?(Rated T for language)





	1. 'Soulmates'

Soulmates were a weird thing. Everyone had one, but exceptions to the rules were still found. There were simple ‘rules’, like you wouldn’t find a pedophilic connected pairing; some adults are paired with younger generations but only in a platonic sense. Or, another rule being that you were never connected to someone of your own blood, such as a sibling. 

The story is taught to the children is that when you display a pure emotion to your soulmate, they will see color for the first time. When they first express a true emotion to you, you will discover color for the first time. Some relationships between soulmates could be romantic, or it could be friends destined to have each other. ‘It’s just a matter of time’ is what teachers would tell Kindergarteners after an explanation, or what the parents would assure their children when they were unsure.

However, it does get tricky some times. Some people have two soulmates, and that could mean several things. Starting with the simplest one; you have one platonic soulmate and one romantic soulmate. Or, possibly, you’re meant to be in a poly relationship, depending on if both your soulmates are destined for each other as well. There’s the slightly unfortunate answer, which is that one of your soulmates isn’t connected back to you, or decides it won’t work with you, and there is someone else to help you repair from that. 

Upon finding your soulmate, the color that you are first exposed to is supposed to be strong and definite, never fading through sickness or death. When it comes to having two soulmates, you don’t have an overwhelming experience until you meet both. Meeting only one, it would be like if you were to put on sunglasses as you go to a colorful park, the color less vibrant than others could see, yet you would be able to tell which color was which through the different tones. 

Even if you are connected to one special person who waits out there to meet you, it doesn’t mean for sure things will go well and you’ll have your happily ever after. Relationships, connected or not, are a complicated thing. Friends turn against each other, couples break up, or divorce. There are also a few unfortunate people who find that their soulmate is the person who expressed true hatred towards them. And then, there are the people who refuse to be connected to someone of the same gender, claiming they were straight, or didn’t want it to be taken ‘the wrong way’ by others.

Despite not being able to chose your soulmate, people still believe in homosexuality or anything that fell under the umbrella term of ‘gay’ was wrong. That people of the same gender could be friends and nothing more, and must follow the stereotypes of being a boy or girl. 

At a young age, children are only taught the happily ever afters of having a soulmate, but as they grow, they only hear about the negativity and are fed ideas about how unfair it is to be forcefully matched with someone because the universe said so. The believers, the dreamers, though… They are the ones who can find peace in a future knowing someone is out there for them. 


	2. Character Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little step into knowing these characters' lives until now.

Introducing… Marvel Middle & High School! MM&HS is a two-floored building where students grades 6-8 have lockers on the bottom floor and classes throughout the floors, while the lockers for grades 9-12 are on the top floor and have classes through both floors as well. The auditorium and cafeteria were on the first floor, while the library was on the second. There were rumors of a basement with a pool, but no one had found any evidence of it. 

Now, the main students which this story would revolve around, as of the end of November this school year; 

Tony Stark, age 14, in 9th grade. He’s a flirt, a drama queen, and a real pain in his friends’ asses. He’s sarcastic, witty, and smart. His two best friends are Rhodey and Bruce, who he is often found with at lunch. He may pass notes with and charm girls in classes and between, but he would never ditch his friends at their special table in the back right corner of the cafeteria. A main topic at lunch for him is how annoyed Stephen Strange is in his Science and History classes. The world is still colorless to him.

Steve Rogers, age 15 and in the 9th grade as so many of these characters will be. He had a real glow-up between 8th and 9th grade after coming back from some camp he doesn’t talk about. He’s still kind and gentle, but can be snarky when it comes to Tony. He still is a part of the group occupying the back right table, usually sat between Bucky and Sam. His soulmate is Peggy Carter, and they’ve been a couple since they met in 6th grade, still going strong.

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, age 14, grade 9. Due to a severe ‘accident’ (Steve would argue that it wasn’t an accident) Bucky had lost his arm, but he never talked about it. Ever. Everyone could tell his demeanor had changed since that winter in 8th grade when whatever happened, happened. Being in ‘the group’ (as they had begun to refer to themselves) meant that Tony had heard things went wrong and convinced Bucky to let Howard Stark to create him a prosthetic. Bucky could see dull colors, his connection being one sided since he had met Steve, the boy he had fallen in love with, about a decade ago. Steve never knew. There was still hope that maybe he would find his other soulmate. 

Natasha Romanoff, age 15, birthday days prior, and in grade 9. She was a total badass that most of ‘the group’ was at least a little afraid of. Her best friend was Clint, and they’d often pull pranks on teachers together. It was a wonder that they had never gotten caught. She had not met her soulmate, but had her eye on a girl named Wanda who was often seen around her twin talking or laughing about something or other. 

Clint Barton, age 14, grade 9. He was a very open person, yet people didn’t know much about him. Though part of ‘the group’, most of his conversations and time was spent with Natasha. When he wasn’t with her, he was trying to flirt with the girl from his English class, Laura. He hadn’t found his soulmate, and he doubted it was her, but there was something about her that still interested him. 

Bruce Banner, age 14, grade 9. He was considered Tony’s best friend and obviously a part of ‘the group’. The two boys often hung out after school trying to come up with experiments or projects to attempt in the lab Tony’s father provided in the Stark Mansion. Bruce was one of the few people who had seen Tony put down his flirty, confident facade just to talk about science. He had not met his soulmate, but he didn’t really care. He wasn’t looking at the moment and figured he’d meet whoever it was in due time. 

Sam Wilson, age 15, grade 9. He was a transfer student who had come to MM&HS, though he had met Steve in the camp that they never spoke about in the summer prior. Steve was his best friend there, but he often bickered with Bucky while he was around too. The world was still black and white for him.

Thor Odinson, age 15, grade 9. He wasn’t a part of ‘the group’, and never looked to be. He was content hanging out with his adopted sibling, Loki, who was in his grade, and his Senior sister, Hela. He was also decent friends with Stephen, Wong, and T’Challa, mostly because they didn’t seem to have anyone else to hang out with and Thor was too nice to just leave them be. He was one of the people with two soulmates and had only found one. Loki was his platonic soulmate, because he was only adopted into the family, not by blood, and had a different connection with Thor than anyone else. 

Loki Odinson, age 14, 9th grade. Loki was genderfluid, often switching between feeling feminine and masculine, but was fine with being referred to in they/them pronouns. They were adopted into the Odinson family at age 10. They only ‘played well’ with some, such as their family, Stephen, and Bruce after an incident in 8th grade. Their only soulmate was Thor, who they had a soft spot for despite all the familial bickering they sent their older brother. 

Stephen Strange, age 15, in grade 9. He was a smart sarcastic asshole to some, and a quiet genius according to others. Wong was who he spent most of his time with, and yet was one of the people who would label him as an asshole. He had a similar opinion about Tony as Tony had of him, and had to put up with Loki’s teasing of it being sexual teasing. Stephen thought he had found his soulmate before, but he was wrong and the world was colorless to him. 

Peter Parker, age 12, grade 6 (wow, not 9!). He lived with his struggling aunt and tried to help out with money in simple ways like pet-sitting, or lawn mowing, weeding, snow shoveling, or just something as such based on whatever season it was. He was a good student when it came to grades and he mainly hung out with MJ, Ned, and the cute new kid that year named Harley who always flirted with him. He hadn’t met his soulmate and he doubted he would at his age. 

They were all a weird bunch of students, some already weaved into each others lives and some yet to. There are many characters that go into a story, yet these are the ones who have more of an impact on the future of each other as a whole. Stories never truly end, but you might find yourself asking what kind of plot twists, or cliches, or obstacles you’ll run into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters are mostly to see if anyone would actually be interested in this story, so comment if you'd like me to continue or if I should scrap the idea and get back to my other fics :)


End file.
